Only Time
by dynamitedawn
Summary: He’d never been prepared to commit, but was something about to change? A carby, but with a lot of characters from the show, and some original characters. Set with the characters in collage. Please read and review! :
1. Typical him

**Only Time**

He'd never been prepared to commit, but was something about to change? A carby, but with a lot of characters from the show, and some original characters. Set with the characters in collage.

This story begins in 1991, I don't know how accurate a lot of the descriptions and places I describe are but it's how I see them in my head. I have written a couple of chapters ahead, I hope you all like it and please read and review…I'd like your feed back…Thank-you for reading.

**Only Time**

Typical him

His pace quickened as he continued to tail her ever fading body. He really didn't understand what he'd done wrong, again. He watched her long curly hair dancing as the icy wind captured it. She was a major in diagnostic radiography, and had a passion for what see was learning, a flare appeared in her eyes as she worked. They'd been dating for almost two months, which for him, was a record. Her passion attracted him, and although he'd learnt she had a abundant jealousy stream flowing within her veins, it hadn't seem to bother him. He continued to follow her along the poorly lit sidewalk, the street lights drowned the road with bright beams but seemed to abandon the gloomy sidewalk. As she turned the corner, he lost his temper and refused to follow her anymore, why bother when all she was going to do was act immature and accuse him of talking too much with other women, with that she meant his grandmother. Anyway it's not like he'd grown feelings for her, two months wasn't long, although in his standards it was a lifetime. He'd never been prepared to commit, at twenty one all he was interested in was having a good time without the watchful eye of his parents.

The moon snuck behind a darkening cloud, the air seem to suddenly drop below freezing, he tightened his coat around his torso and made his way towards _'Delia's'_. A small café that no matter what time you appeared there, always seemed open. It lay slightly off a main road near one of Northwestern's campuses, in a pretty location, it almost seemed you'd walked through a travel machine to the inner depths of Italy, it was run by a lady in her mid forties, a native Italian, her face was evidence of her younger beauty but time had taken its toll and her beauty was now a ghost from the past. Black shadows appeared under her hazel eyes and as she smiled life's grievances where evident.

'_Ciao signor_. What brings you here so late into night?' the Italian twang obvious as she spoke, she carefully adjusted her glasses and assessed the young man in front of her.

'Evening Giovanna', he smiled simply, 'I think me and Jessie broke up'.

'You mean you two are no more', again he simply nodded and she gave a sympathetic nod, 'I get you some _cioccolata calda_?'

'Thank-you', he smiled and went over to a booth.

He had worked here in his first year at North-western, only a Friday night and Saturday morning, but he had enjoyed it. It became easier to understand Giovanna, her broken English and the elegant Italian words she used without noticing. He never understood why the place had been called _'Delia's'_ , it seemed such a universal name for somewhere with so much cultural history within its walls. He now worked in a small chemist on the corner of Ninth Avenue, it seemed more appropriate with him studying medicine.

Later that night, he walked through the campus and towards his dorm. After a long discussion with Giovanna he felt better, although he did realise breaking up with Jessie, hadn't really bothered him, maybe because he wasn't even sure if they had gone their separate ways or not. Darkness engulfed his dorm. His roommates where obviously out. He shared with two other medical students. Stephan Jordan, or '_Stevo_', as he preferred. He was a narrow minded idiot that only ever thought about sex, but then again he was fond of him, even though he was not sure why. Then there was Oliver Casper, from northern Carolina, he partied like there was no tomorrow, but probably the cleverest person he had met in the twenty one years he'd lived.

He carefully keyed in the code to the dorm entrance, (two attempts wrong and the alarms sounded), then started his ascent to the fourth floor where their dorm was. He removed a rusting key from his jeans pocket and opened the door. It was simple, just an ordinary dorm, a large living quarters with a ancient kitchen integrated, a bathroom and three undersized bedrooms. It was probably the most unhygienic place in the whole building, it was never cleaned, the dishes would lie filthy for weeks on end, until finally someone would use the last spoon and realise they would have to, at least, wash some of them. Dirty pants seemed a common site, considering they where all men, a large number of the pants seemed to be women's. Life was simple. He was a typical student, living in typical student filth, and typical poverty.

He retreated to his room and clicked the button to hear his messages.

_You have three new messages. Message one. Left on May 29th at 8:37pm._

'_Johnnnnn…Hey…Chase speaking man..Of course you knew that, right? Fancy ditching that stupid annual ball tomorrow, call me man'._

Chase was his first cousin, always been the black sheep of the family and always would be. He had lived in a bubble for the past five years of his life, constantly high off cocaine but recently John had began to worry about him, he'd fallen into a loop of stronger drugs, even heroine at times.

Message two. Left on May 29th at 10:23pm.

'_I'm so sorry about tonight…'_

Delete! Jessie! He didn't want to hear it, her voice wasn't genuine. She probably just got home and felt lonely, he tried to make his heart believe his heads motive.

Message three. Left on May 29th at 10:30pm

'_Hello John dear. I'm not at all comfortable on these modern answer machines. Eleanor and your father are coming tomorrow. I hope you're not too disappointed dear. Remember to tell the girl you are courting to dress appropriately. I was not fond of the way she dressed last time we met. And please John, I know you dislike these events, but it means a lot to your Grandfather and if you smile it might be a lot more bearable. You need to be here on time dear, we can't be waiting on you. Bye dear'._

The familiar voice of 'Gamma', however condescending it sounded, he could hear the care in her voice. She was sixty seven years of age, although it was hard to tell. Her skin was weathered and she had a mass of white hair, which never once had he seen out of place, but all together she was extremely active and always working towards bettering the foundation. Her message had reminded him, with no Jessie, he would be dateless, yet again, and stood mind numbingly bored tomorrow evening somewhere that he couldn't be more out of place.

He collapsed on his bed, and took a quick look around the room. On the walls stood a few pictures. One of him, Stevo, Oliver and a bunch of unfamiliar girls, it was spring break of '89, they had spent it in Florida. Under that lay a more painful memory reminder. It was him, Chase (before the drug abuse began) and Bobby. Bobby was the older brother from the Carter family, always confident, excelled at everything he tried and loved all the foundation work their family did. He had died in the summer of '79, aged only fourteen. Leukaemia poisoned his body, the last six month of his life had been lived going to and from hospitals, ever so slowly he died. The common cold had overwhelmed his immune system, the leukaemia had made him unbelievably weak and all it took was a slight cold to end his life. At the time they had been in Dakota, they flew back not a family but as individual people. The picture showed John, a small skinny boy aged only eight, stood in the shadow of his older much taller brother, and then Chase, a chubby boy at the other side of Bobby with mud staining his skin. It was taken a year before Bobby's diagnoses. Finally there was a small picture of his Gamma and him stood under the enormous Oak tree that sat at the bottom of her garden.

He carefully set his alarm for the next morning, before removing his shirt and jeans and climbing into his single bed. As he turned to face the wall, the bed creaked with disapproval, he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of his childhood.


	2. Nice to meet you

**Only time**

Disclaimer : Sorry I forgot before, I own none of the ER characters or anything to do with ER, only the characters I have brought to life with my insane imagination he he.

So here's the next chapter, I promise it will start moving a bit quicker after this one. I don't know what you think bout me bringing in Chase but if you like it, I'll keep him in, I think he could become a good source for Carby angst. Ok so I hope you enjoy, and please read an review. Thank-you.

**Only time**

Nice to meet you

He woke to the familiar sound of his alarm clock.. He rubbed his tired eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He followed his normal routine. He went for a jog around the campus before returning, showering, having breakfast and then brushing his teeth. He started work for seven thirty. The small chemist on Ninth Avenue had a oversized green cross painted on the window, and a green light above the door which read 'Pharmacist', the 'r' had never lit properly just flickered like a fly trap. He waited outside for to open the door. He was an old man, mid sixties was his guess. Their relationship was friendly but work based only, he knew nothing about private life and likewise about John. His hair was black with grey streaks, and his eyebrows where completely grey. He was a short man and John seemed to tower above him. He would work until half two when the chemist closed and he'd go for his usually hot chocolate in _'Delia's'_.

He pushed the door and walked in, Giovanna smiled broadly at him, it was busy which was nothing unusual. He spotted Nick as he walked in. Nick Carson was a fourth year medical student, he tutored John as part of his fourth year. Next year he would begin his internship. He always seemed a down-to-earth guy, he had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes, which where hidden under a pair of stylish reading glasses. They greeted each other before Carter went to order his hot chocolate.

'You seem busy', with a cheeky grin he managed to make her stressed face break into a smile.

'Oh no we not just busy John, we too busy', Giovanna exclaimed, 'But I have new worker today'.

'Really?' John cocked his head to the side to emphasize it was a question.

'_Si, si_.', she looked into the back where a simple table was placed, 'Abigail'.

A young woman approached from the back. Her skin had a deep tan which glistened, and beautiful brown coloured eyes. Her hair was wavy and a deep brunette colour . She was a petite build, short but very slender. She wore a flowing white shirt and fitted jeans. She didn't just have obvious beauty but also had a profound unknown element which excited John.

'This is Abigail Maj..Maj'.

'Abigail Marjorie Wyczenski', she took over from Giovanna and extended her arm towards him, he shook her hand and smiled, 'But I hate Abigail so Abby's good'.

'Nice to meet you, John Carter, everyone calls me Carter'.

'What can I get you?' his mind raced with a million question, all of which where inappropriate when she asked this question.

'John has _cioccolata calda _,his favourite drink', she beamed pleased with how much she knew about him.

Giovanna continued to ask questions, mainly about Jessie and if he'd heard from her, he pretended he hadn't. He eventually made his way to the only empty booth in the café. It lay in front of the large bay window, he peered out deep in thought. Work had been a nightmare, most of his morning was spent cleaning the mess a destructive guide dog had caused, and the afternoon looking for a missing pair of glasses, which after almost two hours the lady found in her purse. Chase's offer to ditch the Carter annual foundation ball seemed more and more appealing with every minute that past, an then again he knew how every 'meeting' with Chase ended.

It had been a year ago yesterday, they clambered through the shrubbery that edged the extensive gardens. The garden backed onto the deep Maple Grove County forest, where Chase had organised for some of his acquaintances to meet them. Three hours later they appeared to be in a derelict house, Chase said he often squatted here with the others. The walls where partially covered with dazzling floral wall paper, the cracks terribly hidden and the damp seeped through leaving vast yellow stains, his eyes settled on the three people sat on the floor. One seemed about his age, his hair reached his shoulders and cascaded down his ghostly white skin, his build seemed scrawny. A cigarette lay off centre within his lips, the constant smouldering smell was unmistakable. Next sat a man on the verge of middle age, although blatantly denying it, stubble marked its territory and the remainder of his face was shadowed by the large cowboy hat perched on his head. He was shocked at the next person, a young woman, certainly younger than him. Her hair dyed a manufactured black with obvious blonde roots bleeding through, her bones visibly protruding her skin under her outsized clothes, and the worst bit was the distressing false smile that overwhelmed her lips. That night was the first time Chase had ever taken hard-core drugs, and John realised the young woman, inappropriately named Aelan, which was a Hawaiian name meaning flower, was far from a flower, every other word that left the depth of her malicious mouth was vulgar and explicit. John left minutes after arrival, leaving behind three stoned and one unconscious. Being a doctor in training it was hard to leave a situation like that, but he knew better than to try helping four people who obviously hated being helped. Even the ball seemed bliss compared to another evening like last year, he was wrenched out of his archive at the mellow voice of Abigail.

'One hot chocolate', she smiled affectionately.

'Thank-you', he beamed back, 'Busy first day?'

'Wasn't what I expected, Giovanna tells me you use to work here?' she lowered herself to the chair opposite John.

'Yeah in my first year, she's lovely you know', John gestured towards Giovanna.

'She is. Where are you studying?' he gathered she was just being polite, Giovanna had probably told her all about his woman trouble the night before.

'Third year at Feinberg, you know the medical school', her eyes lit up.

'Really? I'm a second year', she looked shocked.

As they continued to talk, it became clear a new friendship had been born, although feeble and unsure at present it would surely blossom. John eventually excused himself, explaining he had a family gathering to attend. She beamed as she said how great it was to meet him, he promised to meet up with her the following week to help her with molecular biology, after she exclaimed she failed her midterm and had to re sit. Whilst walking through the door, he smiled. She was truly a genuine person.

He scrambled through the bathroom cupboards searching for his shaver, after finding it, he endured another frantic fumble to find cologne. He hated wearing cologne, it made him feel he was turning into his father, but it made Gamma happy so it was routine to spray a small smidgen every time he went round. He emerged from the minute bathroom, pruned to perfection. A pressed tuxedo, not one hair out of place, cleanly shaven and shoes you could take a glimpse of your appearance in. As he made his way across campus towards his awaiting car he spotted her, out of the corner of his eye , laughing with a large group of girls, beautiful was not a worthy word to describe her. She must have seen him, because her hand extended and she waved. How he hadn't seen her on Campus before he didn't know. He desperately wanted to ask her to accompany him to the ball, but after only meeting her some few hours ago, it seemed inappropriate. So he continued to walk to the awaiting chauffeured car.


End file.
